Family
by mspotts
Summary: With the well allowing her friends from the Past to travel to Kagome's time, things are a little different in the Higurashi household. However, there are some...interesting advantages. Sess/Kag ONESHOT


**Disclaimer:**** this is a fictional story written only for my personal amusement. I own nothing, Rumiko Takahashi owns all.**

**_

* * *

_**

Family

Of all the stupid little menial tasks that had to be done each day, cooking was her least favourite.

It wasn't because she was bad at it – Kagome snorted to herself while forcefully banging the cutlery down as she set the table – as if she _could _be bad at it. She'd had plenty of practice, more than enough to become a qualified chef in a top restaurant... at least where the preparation of Japanese noodles was concerned. But even before she'd started shard hunting, when death and all his demons were still just a bad dream, she'd lived at home with Grandpa, baby Souta and her mother.

And her mom was a very, very bad cook.

So necessity had urged her on, forcing her to learn some aspects of the culinary arts that didn't include heating up tinned food in the microwave. Her efforts had gradually increased beyond mediocre level and eventually she'd been able to cook more than passably well. Soon she was capable enough to be feeding the whole family – all three meals when she had the time – and more often than not she had been found in the kitchen, effortlessly conjuring up a collection of magical dishes for them to eat.

In fact, the change in opinion towards cooking had only occurred most recently. Back then when she'd been young and carefree, she'd actually _enjoyed_ it. It was only now several more years into the future that it was becoming a serious bane on her life to even help stir the damn pot.

After all, when you were cooking for your entire family and friends – which included three normal humans, an old priestess, a monk, two demon slayers, a human child, a demon child, three demon males, and a demon cat – there came the added problem of there being not enough food for the whole bunch.

Not to mention her being the only one who had to cook it all.

"Oi, Kagome!" A brash male voice called out from another room. "Hurry up would'ya? We're starving here!"

Naturally, Inuyasha was the first one to make a complaint.

She huffed in frustration. Sure it was taking longer than usual, but that didn't mean he had to say anything about it! Her left eye twitched, vexed. One thing she had always hated was being treated like some kind of damn _serving-girl_. She wasn't his slave! What would it take to get some semblance of respect around here? A heated _osuwari_ sprang onto the tip of her tongue, but with muted effort she swallowed it down. She was a mature young woman of eighteen now. She could handle him – and she definitely didn't need to use petty methods to get her own back.

Inuyasha had barely finished speaking when a short, sharp growl almost too low for her human ears to catch, rumbled out from the living room area. Seconds later a heavy thump could be heard; Inuyasha's muffled yelp of "Hey!" and a chorus of brief laughter came soon afterwards.

"Quiet halfbreed," a smooth, deep voice intoned. "Your presence at the table is merely tolerated."

Kouga smirked, thoroughly amused by the other demon's choice of words. "Yeah, mutt. Us full-demons are only tolerating you. If you're gonna behave like an animal then get out."

The scowl that settled on said halfbreed's face was mutinous. "Feh, you've got no reason to act all high an' mighty, wolf-breath. What with you walkin' about only in furs and all." His sulky tone turned superior. "At least _I_ can wear shoes!" he said proudly.

Kouga snorted while Sesshoumaru raised a brow, unimpressed. Both of them had successfully resisted Kagome's efforts to try and force them into wearing less-conspicuous items of clothing while they were in the Modern Era. Surprisingly Kouga had been the worst; he'd squirmed and whined his way out of the t-shirts and vests she'd offered him, and after trying on a pair of 'Briefs for REAL Men' underwear, he'd claimed that the constricting material was cutting off his circulation and would eventually cut off his manhood. Kagome, thoroughly disturbed, hadn't pressed further.

Sesshoumaru on the other hand, had been willing to a point. In an effort to please her he allowed her to buy several long shirts that had actually looked quite good on his sculpted body. Unfortunately when removing his shirt, the miniscule buttons had proved too difficult a challenge for the mighty taiyoukai, and he'd eventually ripped the material right down the front in frustration. Still, Kagome speculated, it wasn't too much of a loss; he was so tall she didn't think she would have been able to find matching trousers that fit him anyway.

In the end only Inuyasha managed to conform, and that was solely because he'd found a pair of clothes he actually liked. To Kagome's great dismay, he enjoyed wearing the red hoodie and sweatpants so much that he wore them tirelessly, forcing her mother to put them in the laundry every night to be ready for the morning so that they remained clean, and so that Inuyasha didn't end up smelling like a tramp.

It was nice though, she thought contentedly, being able to have all of her family around her together. She'd never thought it could be possible; had believed her two lives would be forever separate. _But now I don't have to choose._ She thought, grateful. Now her two halves had become one singular whole.

No one was exactly sure why the well had suddenly allowed others besides her and Inuyasha to pass through. It was a complete mystery…but that hadn't stopped them from taking advantage of the benefits. Of course it took a while for them to actually discover the fact – Sango had decided one day that a better punishment for her wayward husband would be to shove him down the ancient well and force him to climb back up again – only to discover minutes later that said husband had magically disappeared. She'd been distraught for hours until Kagome had returned with an oddly penitent Miroku, cradling a broken wrist in his one free hand and marvelling non-stop at the magical medicine of the modern era. That had been the start, and it had only gone uphill from then on. Or downhill, depending on which way she saw it.

The others came later; Miroku went again with Sango, followed shortly after by Shippo, Rin, Kohaku, and Kirara. It took practically years to try and convince dear old Kaede to come – some superstitions were hard to get rid of – and then Inuyasha had been more than adamant in his refusal to admit Kouga into her house.

_And Sesshoumaru…_she smiled unconsciously, caught up in her memories. He hadn't exactly been difficult per se, but he'd become far less unwilling when she'd explained to him the importance of him meeting her family, especially with the…er, nature of their relationship and all.

She grinned. It was strange not to be embarrassed about these things anymore, but surprisingly, introducing her centuries old demon lover to her mother and grandfather hadn't been as excruciatingly painful as she'd first imagined. Naturally there was a rant ("More demons??" her Grandpa choked. "In _my_ house??") followed by a humiliating, but thankfully short lecture on the importance of 'responsibility' between 'mature adults' in their family home. After that particular speech Kagome was only grateful that they'd been allowed to sleep in the same bed, let alone in the same room.

Sesshoumaru had borne all the harassment and indignities with a stoicism that she both envied and admired. Not even her Grandpa, who had sidled up to him as discreetly as he was able – which admittedly wasn't all that much – and placed a large ofuda on the great lord's silk-covered backside was enough to remove that everlasting expression of boredom from his face. Sesshoumaru had simply stared for a long moment before using one poisonous claw to melt the paper from his back and then turned disinterestedly away. He hadn't even raised an eyebrow for goodness' sake!

Kagome could only suppose that he was trying very, very hard for her sake to make a good impression on her family, and that included being polite, well-mannered and not killing anyone he disliked. After all, in any other circumstance the likelihood of her ageing and slightly mental grandfather living to see another day was slim at best, but her mate was trying his very best to be patient, and that, she knew made all the difference.

A small smile lit up her face and she walked over to the overcrowded stove. The sweet, tempting smells coming from the pot drifted up into her nostrils and she inhaled eagerly. _Mmm…_she sighed out loud, relief carried within that single breath. It was perfect.

"Mom? Sango?" Kagome called out loudly, turning around and untying the apron strings from around her waist. "Can you come in here and help me, please? The food's all done!"

She turned off the gas cooker and then carefully arranged the pots onto the table where an array of multi-coloured dishes were laid out. For a few more seconds she bustled distractedly around in the kitchen, not doing anything particularly important, just wiping down the countertop and sides and making sure everything was clean.

When a voice suddenly spoke up from behind her, she was startled. "Oh!" She smiled, a little relieved. "Sango. You frightened me, what's up?"

Her answering beam was radiant. "Well, you said you needed help…"

_Duh_. She chuckled a tad self-consciously. "Oh yeah…" Honestly, sometimes she had the memory of a goldfish. Once upon a time Kagome would have blushed and probably given herself a little mental kick; now she only shrugged and dismissed it. She could afford to be dumb in front of Sango anyway.

Her gaze flickered to the older girl, her friend of over three years. There was a marked difference within her countenance – a manner that certainly wouldn't have been present a mere year or so before. Sango's face was glowing with a healthy radiance that shone brightly from her skin, a natural circumstance reserved only for those who were utterly content with their lives. Her brown eyes held a deep satisfaction, and Kagome could not help but feel a great joy for her friend who had suffered and borne through so much. She deserves this, she thought fiercely. After everything that had happened, she deserved to be happy.

Sango laughed suddenly, good-naturedly, and broke the contemplative silence. She moved to take the tray. "Here let me help you with those…"

Kagome gasped in despair. "Wait, you don't have to!" She'd almost forgotten about Sango's condition, she realized, aghast. What if she strained her back while lifting that heavy tray? Then she'd be in even worse pain than she'd been last week, and that had only been a little bag…

"Kagome, please," Sango snorted, turning an un-amused eye towards the younger girl. "I'm pregnant, not disabled. I don't need you mothering me – I get enough of that from Miroku already."

That was probably true. But still… "Okay, but you take the smaller one." She pointed towards the circular drinks tray sitting on the table. "I'll carry this one." She picked it up and then winced. It _was_ quite heavy. Her wrists had already begun to ache from the pressure. Better me than Sango, she reminded herself, and then moved to carry the food into the other room.

The taijiya's tone was dubious. "Are you sure you can manage?" She worried. "I could go ask your mother to come help if you'd like–"

"Nah, I'm fine," She replied cheerfully, heaping another set of plates onto the large silver carrying tray. "You just go on ahead." She smiled reassuringly, but Sango was too busy eyeing the stacks of pale china shivering and shaking in their precarious balance one on top of the other. She frowned and then opened her mouth in sudden alarm – Kagome had only one second to look up and then shriek before the entire tower of glass and food slipped from her grasp and fell, smashing into tiny shards on the floor.

In the silence that followed, no one moved. Then,

A gruff voice: "Why the hell is that girl always breaking things?!"

* * *

Later in the evening, once everyone had finished consuming their oriental takeaway meals (courtesy of the authentic Chinese restaurant down the road) and had either gone to bed or taken the well's magical path back home, Kagome was left in the parlour alone, nursing a can of Red Bull and feeling a little worse for wear.

Self-pity wasn't really her thing these days, but she felt she was owed a bit of indulgence every now and again.

"Why does everything I do turn out wrong?" She groaned loudly, not caring that she was overreacting.

Irritated, Kagome flopped down onto the sofa, using the remote to switch off the TV. God! She was so frustrated she could scream!

A sudden feeling that she was not alone alerted her to the figure standing silently in the doorway, observing her from afar. He said nothing and neither did she, but the breadth of space between them spoke volumes.

She suddenly needed him very, very much. "Sesshoumaru," she whispered, and immediately rose to meet him, recognizing the softness in his eyes for what it was.

"Be calm, Kagome." He never shouted; that wasn't his way, but the composed, dignified manner in which he spoke somehow still got to her senses. He didn't look pleased to see her upset, and as she stared up at him, he bent down and laid a comforting kiss on her cheek.

"Whatever it is that's bothering you," he muttered distractedly, his clawed hand reaching out to cup the back of her dark head. He kissed her again. "It is no longer of any importance. _I_ am here now." _And I demand your full attention_. Were the unspoken words.

She gasped, and abruptly the kiss was no longer the innocent comfort it had been, but was now something deeper, far more sensual. She could feel his hot tongue trailing against her skin, leaving behind a trail of deeply sensitized heated flesh. Another lazy, agonizing stroke and she was melting, obediently relaxing her muscles and folding her body against his own. How does he do that? She wondered in disbelief. With barely enough words to make up two sentences he had easily managed to soothe the restless ache and replace every stressful feeling within her with a simmering lust. Urgh…She groaned and leaned further still into him, sinking into his strong embrace. Nothing in the world felt as good as just being with him, together like this.

But still…

Half heartedly, she began to struggle, easing her body out from his iron grip. However, if she had thought it iron before, the moment he felt her moving the arm holding her became immoveable stone, far too tough for her to escape from.

"Sesshoumaru, please!" She begged.

"No."

"But–"

"You should know by now how greatly I despise that word." He intoned. The inlaid threat was very clear. Knowing better than to argue with him at this point, she fell against him again, defeated.

He held her tightly, and when he seemed convinced that she no longer wanted to stray, he loosened his hold. Kagome snuggled closer to him, finding comfort in his warmth. _So nice_. She felt at ease now. Utterly peaceful…

"Aw, FUCK!! How the fuck did I lose again? I did everything you told me to do, goddamn it!" There was a sound of frustration as Inuyasha slammed the game console into the wall, damaging it permanently. At Souta's cry of outrage, several other expletives issued from the hanyou's mouth, each one as vulgar as the rest.

"It's broken! I'm telling mom!" Souta cried, and leapt up, going to do just that.

"No! Wait! Kid, hold on…" Inuyasha swore fitfully and struggled to his feet. "Souta!"

So childish, Kagome thought, torn between equal feelings of amusement and annoyance. Even though Souta was technically a teenager now at thirteen, Inuyasha was well beyond the age of immaturity. _And yet, he keeps on acting like an eight year old._

Kagome sighed, "You know I'm really starting to think he needs a muzzle or something. His swearing has gotten out of hand – it's becoming a bad influence."

Sesshoumaru tilted his head in acknowledgement. "Indeed."

"Am I going to have to handle it, or will you?" She questioned tiredly.

"Your way is better."

She snorted. "Funnier, you mean." Then, raising her voice as loud as it could go, she yelled: "Sit boy!"

In the distant background Inuyasha slammed to the floor, an audible thud echoing throughout the rest of the house, and while Souta scampered victoriously away, silence reigned at last.

_Finally_. She shook her head. "You know, I think you enjoy that way too much."

She didn't have to see him to know that he was smiling. "I hardly think that's possible."

She huffed. "Well it is. He's your brother, you know. Er…half brother," she corrected quickly, very aware that the subject was still a particularly touchy one between the two siblings.

He appeared not to have noticed her misstep. "Indeed."

Oh for the love of… "Is that all you're gonna say from now on, huh?" She demanded. "Indeed?" Silence greeted her words. Wishing she could fix her hands on her hips, instead she twisted her head around so that she could see his reaction.

For several long moments nothing happened. Emotionless golden eyes swept over her, almost icy in their disregard. Nervously she held her ground, and then, as she watched, his face transformed; the golden irises darkened considerably, narrowing into sharp slits that focused solely upon her. She 'eeped!' and once again made to struggle free, but he was having none of it.

The tip of his nose met with hers as he leant closer; he inhaled her scent slowly, savouring it. "Kagome…" he murmured, deep vibrations shuddering through his chest and bearing down into her, shocking her down to her toes. Against her wishes she shuddered, gripping him even tighter, and letting her legs wrap around his slim waist. Before she knew it he was at her mouth, and she let him in, their bodies meshing gradually into one.

_Wow_…he drew back reluctantly, his gaze settling on her parted lips with renewed intent. He hesitated however, deciding to allow her to speak. "Whoa…Sesshou…maru…" She was dizzy and a little faint, and was having serious trouble speaking.

She still tried. "Um…I was...you...er, we…"

"Mmm." Sesshoumaru gripped her in her favourite one armed hug. "Indeed."

--


End file.
